


TUA Winter Prompts, Day 3: Snowflakes

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, soft at the beginning, soft then hurt, uh, what do you call the opposite of hurt/comfort?, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: Klaus wants to feel like a kid and play in the snow.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	TUA Winter Prompts, Day 3: Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a prompt thing on tumblr, but also here, I guess sdfngshd

Summary: Klaus wants to feel like a kid and play in the snow.

Warnings: it’s cute, but not for long

~~~~~~~~

Klaus pressed his nose up against the glass, breathing heavily and fogging it up. Ben stood by his side, arms crossed and a blank look on his face.

“What are you doing, Klaus?” He didn’t really want to know. He preferred _not_ to know, actually.

Klaus ignored him, as usual, his face still stuck to the window. His eyes gleamed, and a smile stretched from ear to ear. He looked like a little kid. It was sort of…adorable.

“Klaus,” Ben asked again. This time, he peeled his face away from the window and looked at him. “what are you doing?” Klaus smiled cheekily, gesturing outside, where everything was white and cold. 

“Snow, Benny! Snow!” He exclaimed, rushing to put on his furry boots and matching fur coat. He grabbed a striped scarf and screamed for his siblings to come outside while he put it on. 

Ben was still confused.

“Wait wait. Why is this a big deal? It snows here all the time. It’s Michigan.” He watched Klaus pick up his dark grey cat and stroked its belly. The cat was not pleased, as usual, and squirmed to be let down, which Klaus did.

“Because _Ben_.” He smiled. “We haven’t been allowed outside in the snow ever. Now that dad’s kicked the bucket, _we’re free!_ ” He grinned once more as his siblings came barreling down the stairs, confused.

“Klaus, what’s going on?” Luther said, sounding tensed, like he figured there was an intruder. Klaus bounced on his heels as he threw open the door.

“Snow!” He pointed outside. “Real life, white, _cold_ snow! And it’s all ours to play in!” His siblings paused, soaking in the fact that this was not an emergency.

Five pushed past the others and met Klaus, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Snow? Play? God, Klaus, you sound like a child.” He walked to the kitchen, probably to make himself a coffee for extra bitchiness.

Klaus was a little hurt, but fine. Whatever. His other siblings would come out and play with him. He looked to the others expectantly.

Allison shook her head. “Five’s right, Klaus. We’re too old to be playing in snow.” She walked to the living room, leaving Klaus more disappointed and with fewer siblings to hang with him. Like old times.

Luther didn’t say a word and walked back upstairs to go do some monkey shit, or something. Diego stared at Luther for a while, then turned to Klaus.

“Would you grow up Klaus? Please?” He didn’t sound desperate, he just sounded tired. Klaus wanted to call after him, but why would he listen? Instead, he let his shoulders droop more.

“Vanya?” He called, not looking up from his gaze on the floor. She looked at him sadly. He knew that look. He smiled weakly. “It’s okay, you can go.” Vanya’s eyes widened.

“I-” He held up a hand, feeling his throat tighten quickly.

“No really, it’s fine. Besides, I’ll just go hang with Ben.” He let her walk back upstairs and tugged off his scarf. He didn’t feel like wearing it anymore.

He called to his siblings that he was going out to buy some food, and slipped out the door. Ben phased through it behind him and frowned.

“They should’ve joined you. But hey, if you cou-”

“Forget it, Ben. ‘m not in the mood.” Snow tangled itself in Klaus’s hair as he stormed. He needed to find someplace warm.

“Oh come on, you didn’t think they’d join you, right? You knew all along none of them would come. So why bother?” Klaus whipped around, tears threatening to spill over in a second.

“Because I-” He lost his anger for a second. “I don’t know! I thought maybe we could have been an actual family for once! Maybe I wanted some quality time with people who think I’m too silly to hang out with them. I don’t know.” His voice quieted down. “I don’t know.”

Ben stopped talking and followed Klaus to the nearest cafe.


End file.
